Izanami (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Dark Matron= |-|Bloodthirster= |-|Pleague Bearer= |-|Mummified= |-|Baroness= |-|Golden= Summary As Izanami gave birth to the god of Fire, his searing skin scorched her flesh. Fearful she would die, her husband, Izanagi, the man with whom she had created the world, held her close and wept. But it was too late. So grievous were the wounds, Izanami succumbed to death. To rescue her soul, Izanagi traveled to Yomi, the realm of the darkness and death. Through the black maze he searched, until finally, he came upon her, hidden amongst the shadows. He implored her to return with him. She could not, for she had already eaten the fruit that grew in Yomi. Izanagi insisted. He would not leave her in this place. He swore it. Izanami agreed to take her husband to see the Gods of Yomi, to implore them to free her. Meanwhile, remain in darkness, she cautioned him, for the realm of the dead was not meant for the living to see. Taken by foreboding, Izanagi lit a torch and laid eyes upon his wife. No longer the graceful, elegant beauty she once was, Izanami now appeared a rotting corpse, hollow and decayed, maggot ridden and foul. Frightened and disgusted, Izanagi broke his vow and fled. Through the bowels of Yomi he ran, pursued by the fiend that was once his wife. Escaping the cave entrance, Izanagi rolled a boulder in place to block it. Sealed within, betrayed and cursed, consumed with wrathful anger, Izanami swore, one thousand lives would she take each day. One thousand to pay for the broken promise he made. Since then, Izanami has kept her vow, each day reaching beyond the grave to pull souls to Yomi. But war has broken the boulder that once kept her sealed away, and Izanami has emerged, cold and lifeless, but burning with a vengeance against all that lives. One thousand souls will not be enough. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Izanami, Matron of the Dead Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: Deity, Japanese Goddess, Goddess of the Dead, Creator Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 and 7), Telekinesis (Can control the trajectory of her sickles), Necromancy and Summoning (Can summon the dead as a well as demonic ghosts), Invisibility (Via Fade Away), Portal Creation (Via Dark Portal), Aura (Naturally generates an aura of dark energy), Statistics Amplification (Via Death Draws Nigh, the closer Izanami gets to death, the more powerful she becomes), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Is one of the creator deities of Japan, and birthed the Japanese deities alongside her husband Izanagi, counting Amaterasu and Susano among her children even if she didn't give birth to them. Vastly superior to her son Rajin. Comparable to other leaders of pantheons) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of the pantheon leaders like Amaterasu) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can harm Pantheon Leaders and comparable gods) Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from pantheon leader gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her sickles, at least several meters via throwing hr weapons Standard Equipment: Her Sickles, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Draws Nigh:' The closer Izanami gets to death, the more powerful she becomes. Izanami gains 4% Physical Penetration for each 10% of her Health that is missing, up to a maximum of 20%. Also, Izanami's Basic Attacks only trigger Item effects on the first target hit per attack. *'Sickle Storm:' For 6s, Izanami throws her kama sickles even faster and more furiously. While active she gains Attack Speed, and her Basic Attacks no longer return to her, instead applying Bonus Damage in addition to 100% of her Basic Attack power per hit. *'Spectral Projection:' Izanami sends forth a demonic visage of herself to strike down her enemies, damaging and Slowing all Enemies in a line. If an Enemy God is killed while slowed by this ability, future uses of the slow will be increased by 6% per kill up to twice, for a maximum of 30%. *'Fade Away:' Izanami descends into the underworld, becoming Stealthed, and leaps away from her current position. Taking damage, or firing a damaging Ability or Basic Attack breaks her Stealth. *'Dark Portal:' Izanami summons a dark portal which Damages and Silences all Enemies in range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE